Un amour naissant
by Phoenix 1910
Summary: Que se passe t-il après le 4x14 ? et si Caroline allait chez Klaus ?


Une longueur d'avance. C'est tout ce que j'avais obtenu de la part de Klaus. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne le reverrais peut-être jamais. Tyler. Lui, qui a été le seul à m'accepter quand j'ai appris ma condition de vampire, lui qui a brisé son lien avec Klaus pour moi, le seul qui a toujours été là pour moi, et maintenant il est parti.

_Une porte s'ouvre et se referme._

"How did you get out?"

"I think something happened to your friend, Bonnie." Je me levai, j'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait me faire. Âpres tout, il avait été capable de me mordre.

"Don't worry, love. You know I'd never hurt you."

"You've done enough."

"I have done more than enough, I have shown kindness, forgiveness, pity. Because of you, Caroline. It was all for you."

Tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi ? Que devais-je faire ? Je ne réagissais pas. Son regard était entre la tristesse, la déception. Il partit. Me laissant seule sous le porche de la maison des Gilbert. J'avais réussi à trouver ce qu'il cachait la nuit dernière. Sans me le dire ouvertement je savais qu'il il m'aimait. Lui, le plus vieux vampire que la terre n'a jamais portée, âgé de 1000 ans, que je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de réels sentiments pour quelqu'un. Encore moins pour moi. Je décidai d'aller chez lui. Le convaincre encore une fois de montrer de la compassion pour Tyler, le laisser en vie. Une dizaine minutes plus tard, j'arrivais devant le manoir des Mickaelson mais aucune lumière n'était allumée. Peut-être qu'il se trouvait dans le jardin ou aux écuries. Je m'y rendis mais ne trouvais personne. Quand soudain, j'entendis un bruit. Comme étant curieuse de nature, et oui ma condition de vampire n'avait pas changé ça, je suis allée voir. Je fus surprise de voir ce qui se passait. Klaus était là, seul avec de la terre sur ses vêtements. S'était-il transformé ? Il avait remarqué ma présence et leva la tête vers moi. Son regard se posa sur moi, me fit défaillir et à ce moment là, je ne me rappelais plus pourquoi j'étais venu.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » me demanda-t-il avec un ton glacial.

Devais-je lui dire que je venais pour Tyler ? Ça ne me paraissait plus approprié de lui dire le pourquoi de ma venue. Alors je fis une chose que jamais je n'aurais cru faire devant lui. Je m'assis à ses côtés et le regarda. Il semblait surpris par ma réaction. On resta là un moment, le silence s'était installé entre nous et aucun ne voulait prendre la décision de parler. Mais il coupa le silence.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici et pourquoi m'avoir trouvé dans les écuries ? » Sa question me prit au dépourvu, que devais-je lui répondre ? Le doute s'était installé en moi. Je tentais une réponse explicite :

« Je me suis souvenu de la conversation que nous avions eu au bal. Ton père qui a tué ton cheval. Et j'ai pensé que tu voulais te retrouver seul après m' avoir montré de la compassion pour Tyler. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, aussi vulnérable. Il semblait surpris que je me souvienne de ce détail. Il reprit de l'assurance.

« Alors les moments que l'on a passé ensemble, ne t'ont pas servi qu'à me distraire ? »

« Non, j'ai même eu peur de les apprécier. Tu n'es pas le même quand tu es avec moi, j'ai envie de te

connaître, tu ne cherches pas à être le mâle dominant. »

« Mais je suis le mâle dominant, love ! » Il sourit, il avait retrouvé son sourire en coin qui me plaisait tant.

« Mais quand tu es avec moi, je vois ton côté humain. Tu es blessé et tu crois que personne ne peut comprendre et que personne ne peut t'apprécier, ni t'aimer. Tu ne fais confiance à personne et pour toi, l'amour est la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire. »

Il se leva et prit appui sur un des box. Je me levai à mon tour mais me tenait à distance de lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu là Caroline ? » Il détournai la conversation, je me décidai à tout lui avouer.

« Pour Tyler. Reconsidère ta décision. Tu ne peux pas le tuer. Tu sais à quel point je l'aime. Oublie ta rancœur envers lui. Laisse le vivre une vie sans moi. Il ne reviendra jamais à Mastic Falls et ne tentera plus rien contre toi. S'il te plait, laisse le vivre. » Je pleurais, jamais je ne pensais pleurer devant lui. « S'il te plait... » Je continuais de pleurer, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

Il se retourna et vu que je pleurais. Il essuya mes larmes avec ses doigts d'une douceur que je croyais pas qu'il en était capable.

« D'accord, dis lui que je ne le poursuivrais pas mais que je ne le revois jamais sinon je lui ferais payer sa trahison. » Puis il retourna à l'intérieur du manoir. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je restais là à contempler ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Étrangement je ne voulais plus repartir de cet endroit. Mais un crépitement me fit sortit de ma contemplation. Avec mon ouïe de vampire, je me dirigeai vers le manoir sans savoir ce qui s'était produit. Je rentrais et vit qu'il était accoudé à la cheminée et qu'il brulait des dessins. Je m'approchai et vit que ces dessins me représentaient, dans mes tenues de bal, le soir où il voulait que j'apprenne à le connaître, lorsqu'il m'a sauvé des mains d'Alaric. Sans savoir pourquoi, je lui pris les dessins des mains. Je ne voulais pas qu'il les brûle. Il m'en avait déjà offert un le soir du bal pour mon honnêteté mais ne m'avait jamais montré les autres. Je ne savais pas qu'il passait son temps à me dessiner, à penser à moi Je posai mon autre main sur sa joue, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Il me regarda.

« Pourquoi les brûler ? »

« Parce que je viens de comprendre que la seule personne qui compte pour moi, ne ressentirait jamais la même chose que ce que je ressens et j'éprouve pour elle. »

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Bien sur, je ne le détestais pas, il m'avait montré son côté humain mais j'aimais Tyler et personne ne me dirait le contraire. Il dut voir ma surprise et ajouta :

« Rassure toi, je n'attends pas à ce que tu me répondes. Quitte Mystic Falls, va le retrouver et vis ta vie avec lui. Je ne m'interposerais plus. Je sais m'arrêter quand je perds et je n'interviendrais plus dans ta vie. Pars maintenant et oublie moi. C'est le mieux pour toi et moi. »

Cette déclaration me prit au dépourvu et je sentis mon cœur se déchirait à l'intérieur de ma poitrine mais je décidai de ne pas m'attarder et prit la porte d'entrée. Je le regardai une dernière fois puis je suis partie, le laissant seule.

Une fois rentrée, je pris ma valise et commença à la faire. Ma mère rentra dans ma chambre. Cela faisait deux jours que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je la pris dans mes bras, contente de pouvoir enfin la voir et lui parler. Je lui racontais tout ce qui venait de se passer, de la mort de Kol en passant par la recherche de la cure sur l'île et le départ de Tyler. En me voyant sur le point de pleurer, elle me prit dans une étreinte et remarqua ma valise. Je la devançai et lui expliquai que Klaus avait abandonné sa chasse contre Tyler et que je pouvais le rejoindre.

« Tu vas me manquer, tu ne sais pas à quel point. » me dit-elle.

Je pleurais, décidément je ne pouvais vraiment pas m'arrêter ce soir. Ma mère remarqua que dans la poche de mon jean se trouvait les dessins que j' avais pris à Klaus.

« Caroline, qu'est ce que c'est ? » me demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt ma poche.

« Oh ça, c'est les dessins que Klaus a fait de moi. Il voulait les brûler alors je lui ai pris. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne voulais pas qu'il les détruise, c'est tout. »

Un bruit de sonnette se fit entendre. Je décidais d'aller voir de qui il s'agissait. En voyant sa silhouette, je me raidis. Il était devant moi. Elijah. J'ouvris la porte et l'invita à entrer.

« Miss Forbes, j'ai appris votre départ. Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Klaus a besoin de vous et je sais que vous ne le détestez pas autant que vous pouvez le dire et le montrer à vos amis. Je sais que vous tenez à lui même si vous ne l'admettez pas. » Il baissa son regard et vit les dessins qui étaient encore dans ma poche. « Sinon pourquoi lui dire que si quelqu'un est capable d'aimer, il est capable d'être sauvé et pardonné ? »

Sa réponse me surprit. Comment savait-il ce que j'ai pu dire à son frère ?. Je réfléchissais.

« Et j'oubliais, demandez à Tyler quand vous le verrez et si vous le voyez, ce qu'il faisait avec cette louve quand il permettait aux hybrides de Klaus de se libérer. » Sur cette déclaration, il partit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Que devais-je faire ? Croire Elijah sur Tyler, aller retrouver Tyler ? Tout était confus dans ma tête mais je voulais savoir la vérité. Je pris ma valise, appela Tyler et lui demanda où il se trouvait. Quatre heures plus tard, je le retrouvai. Il me servit son plus grand sourire, me prit dans ses bras mais c'était étrange. Le fait de croire qu'il me trompait m'avait changé, je ne savais pas si je peux encore lui accorder ma confiance.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Klaus m'a dit de te prévenir qu'il ne tenterait plus rien contre toi sauf si tu rentres à Mystic Falls. »

Il semblait soulagé et me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Je décidai de profiter de ce soulagement pour lui demandait ce qui me brûler mes lèvres.

« M'as-tu trompée ? » Son visage passa alors du contentement à la détresse.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Il ne niait même pas. « Ce n'est pas la question que je t'ai posée. M'as-tu trompée ? » dis-je avec colère. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais encore rester avec lui, lui faire confiance.

« Oui mais une seule fois, je te le jure. »

« Avec Hayley ? »

« Oui, pendant que je délivrais les hybrides de l'emprise de Klaus. Mais comprends moi, à l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls, tu avais un rendez vous avec lui, vous rigoliez ensemble, tu ne le détestais pas à ce moment là. J'ai craqué et Hayley était là. Je regrette maintenant Care, je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'étais frustré. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, on en reste là. C'est fini entre nous, je pars, oublie moi et vis ta vie sans moi comme quand je te l'ai demandé. » Je voulais de partir mais il me retient le bras.

« Qui te l'a dit ? Klaus ? Répond-moi Caroline ! » Je ne voulais même pas répondre à sa question, je voulais vraiment partir, rentrer chez moi et ne plus jamais la voir.

« Non, pourquoi tu l'accuses toujours ? Prends tes responsabilités, et assume ce que tu fais ! Ne rejette pas la faute sur lui ! » Il m'avait mise en colère.

« Pourquoi tu le défends ? Il te plait, c'est ça ? » Il hurlait à présent.

« Je ne te répondrais pas. » dis-je froidement. Je ne savais pas s'il me plaisait après tout. Ce que je savais, c'est que je devais le revoir et m'expliquais avec lui.

« Bien, et bien dans ce cas là, si tu me quittes, il ne t'aura pas non plus. » Je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Je tentais de me dégager mais ce fut trop tard. Il m'a mordu et je me sentis faiblir rapidement. Il me lâcha et partit, me laissant là. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à me mordre ? Je sentais ma fin venir, mais quelqu'un me prit dans ses bras. Je reconnus tout de suite ma mère. Que faisais-t-elle là ? Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle m'emmena dans sa voiture et je me sentis partir.

_PDV Liz_

Je décidai d'emmener Caroline chez Klaus. Lui seul pouvait encore la guérir. Il allait que j'arrive à temps alors je mis le gyrophare et conduisit à toute allure. Je devais la sauver, il ne me restait plus qu'elle. Trois heures plus tard, j'étais devant le manoir des Mickaelson. Je pris Caroline dans mes bras et avec mon pied, je frappai à la porte. Elijah est venu m'ouvrir et m'a dit de poser Caroline dans le canapé pendant qu'il appelait son frère. Quelques secondes plus tard, il arriva avec Klaus qui prit Caroline tout de suite Caroline dans ses bras et la fit boire son sang. Elijah me demanda :

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Tyler l'a mordu, elle venait de rompre avec lui. » Klaus tourna la tête vers moi, surpris de ma réponse, je repris « J'ai entendu la conversation qu'elle a eu avec Elijah, je connais ma fille et je savais qu'elle voulait savoir si c'était vrai. Il ne me reste plus qu'elle et je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je l'ai suivi, et dès que j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je l'ai emmené ici. »

« Vous avez bien fait, Liz » me dit Elijah « mais ce serait plus prudent si Caroline reste ici cette nuit, juste au cas où. »

« Oui je comprends, je viendrais prendre de ses nouvelles demain. Je vous la laisse, occupez-vous d'elle. » Je me tournai vers Klaus « Merci. » et je passai la porte.

Klaus se décida à parler « Je vais l'emmener dans ma chambre, je dormirais sur le canapé. »

« D'accord, bonne nuit Niklaus. »

Je pris Caroline dans mes bras et l'installa dans mon lit. Je lui pris la main, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me quitte encore. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la quitter alors je suis resté à ses côtés.

_PDV Caroline_

Je me réveillais, je me sentais bien. Je pris ma main pour la porter à mon cou. Je n'avais plus rien. Mais quelque chose me surprit, je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, j'étais dans celle de Klaus. Je compris qu'il m'avait sauvé. Je me tournai et je vis qu'il me regardait avec tendresse. Je m'assis pour être à sa hauteur.

« Comment ? »

« Ta mère t'a amené ici, elle t'a suivi hier soir et a vu que Tyler t'avait mordu, elle m'a demandé de te soigner. »

« Merci pour tout, c'est la quatrième fois que tu me sauves. » lui répondis-je. Il sourit

« Je te laisse te reposer, ta mère viendra tout à l'heure. » Il voulait se lever mais je lui ai pris le bras.

« Ne me quitte pas, reste avec moi s'il te plait » Je ne savais pas s'il accepterait ma requête. Il me regarda, il semblait soulagé que je lui dise ça. Il se réinstalla sur le lit et me prit dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre lui et me rendormis aussitôt savant que plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me réveillais toujours dans ses bras.

« Hi, »

« Bien dormi ? »

« Oui, merci. Et toi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi qu'aujourd'hui. »

« Je t'avoue que moi non plus. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. » Un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Elijah appela Klaus. Ma mère était là. Klaus me regarda. Le moment qu'on avait partagé venait de se terminer. On se leva en même temps, il me tendit des affaires à lui pour me changer. Je me dirigeai vers la porte de la salle de bain mais au moment de la passer, je me retournai et le prit dans mes bras. Puis je suis rentrée me changer.

Après mettre changée et être arrivée chez moi, j'allais dans ma chambre. Je me débarrassais de tout ce que Tyler avait pu me donner. Cela me prit quelques jours auxquels je réfléchissais sur ma relation avec Tyler, je n'arrivais pas à oublier ce qu'il m'avait fait. Deux jours plus tard, ma mère pénétra dans ma chambre, ne supportant plus que je reste cloitrée.

« Caroline... »

« Il m'a trahit maman ! La seule personne en qui j'avais pleinement confiance m'a trahit ! Comment dois-je réagir ? Je veux le rayer de ma vie et ne jamais plus le revoir.! »

« Caroline, tu fais ce que tu veux avec Tyler, je voulais te parler de Klaus. Je voulais te dire que j'ai vu comment il te traitait quand tu étais malade, la détresse qu'il avait quand je t'ai amené chez lui, je n'ai jamais vu Tyler se comportait comme ça avec toi. Même si tu ne l'admets pas, Klaus est le seul à ne pas t'avoir abandonner. Il tient à toi et je sais que toi aussi. »

« Mais maman, il s'agit de Klaus, tu oublies tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Elena, à Stefan, à Jenna. »

« On fait tous des horribles choses, lui, toi, moi, ce qu'il a fait est tout ce que nous aurions fait à sa place. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Il fait tout pour que tu es une vie heureuse, que tu sois protégée. Il t'a laissé rejoindre Tyler pour que tu sois heureuse même si l'idée de te voir partir lui est insupportable. »

Je pleurais. Ma mère venait de me dire ce que je refusais de m'avouer. J'avais peur de sa réaction si je lui parlais de Klaus.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui ? »

Ce que je ressens pour lui ? Je ne sais pas. Une attirance, c'était certain. Plus,? je devais le savoir.

« Maman, je dois y aller. » Je partis rejoindre le manoir de Klaus.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'arrivai devant le manoir. Je descendis de ma voiture et frappai à la porte. Quelques secondes après, Klaus est venu m'ouvrir. Il semblait surpris de me voir. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que je ne l'avais pas revu, et je le pris dans mes bras, quelque chose se passa. J'avais chaud. Je devais savoir si c'était réel. Je posai une main sur sa joue, plongeai mon regard dans le sien et su ce que je devais faire. Je m'approchai de lui et posa délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'embrassai avec toute la tendresse que j'avais en moi, que je voulais lui donner et j'étais soulagé qu'il ne s'écarte pas. En moi, c'était comme si des papillons s'envolaient et sortaient de moi. Je ne voulais pas arrêter comme si ma vie en dépendait mais il s'écarta de moi et plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait me faire ressortir ce que je ressens pour toi, Caroline. En mille ans d'existence, je n'ai jamais ressenti ces sentiments pour quelqu'un. »

Je pleurais, jamais Tyler ne m'avait dit ça... Mais Caroline reprends-toi !

« Même pas pour Tatia ? »

« Tatia était une parenthèse quand j'étais humain. Elle était plus une compétition entre Elijah et moi que de l'amour. On voulait l'avoir tous les deux, elle était une sorte d'enjeu, pas la femme avec qui je veux passer mon éternité. »

Cette déclaration me fit chaud au cœur, lui l'hybride originel venait de me dire qu'il tenait à moi. Il devait attendre ma réponse mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Rien ne sortait, j'étais paralysée par les mots qu'il employait.

« Je n'attends pas à ce que tu me répondes tout de suite. Je veux juste que tu passes du temps à me connaître » Il sourit « Je te défis. »

Je rigolais. Il me servait la même réplique que lorsque je devais le distraire.

« C'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte ta requête. » dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Dès que j'eus donné ma réponse, il me prit comme une mariée et m'emmena dans son atelier. J'étais surprise parce qu'il n'avait jamais emmené personne d'autre que moi. Sa famille n'y est jamais entrée, j'étais la seule. Je compris à ce moment là que je n'étais plus le second choix comme je l'avais déjà été. J'étais la seule à qui il se confiait, la seule qui avait vu son humanité ressortir. Il m'emmena devant ses tableaux, ses dessins. Tout ce qu'il me montrait, me représentait. Les larmes me montèrent. Je ne devais pas pleurer encore une fois mais je me rendis compte tout le mal que je lui avais fait. Pourquoi il était toujours en recherche permanente, ne faisait confiance à personne, pas même à sa famille. Tout ce que j'avais fait, le distraire, aider à sa mort, fêter sa mort... je le regrettai à présent. J'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage. Je ne voulais pas qu'il les voie et qu'il pense que je suis une pleurnicheuse mais c'était peine perdue. Il se retourna, et me prit dans ses bras. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher, mais il s'écarta de moi et m'embrassa. Ce baiser d'abord doux, se fit de plus en plus intense. Je pris ses cheveux dans mes mains et m'accrocha à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et c'était vrai, je dépendais de lui. Toujours en m'embrassant, il me prit et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Il me déposa sur le lit, verrouilla la porte, et me rejoignit.

« Tu es sur ? » me demanda-t-il

« Oui, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr. » Je me décidai à lui dévoiler ce que j'avais sur le cœur avec un sanglot dans la voix « je regrette ce que je t'ai fait. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne fais confiance à personne, que tu exprimes le besoin de ne pas être seul, tu cherches quelque chose mais tu n'arrives pas à l'atteindre. J'espère que tu me pardonnes et que tu pourras oublier ce que je t'ai fait même si je sais que tu ne feras pas. » Il sourit. « Pardonnes-moi Klaus, je tiens à toi. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais aujourd'hui je ne peux plus. »

« Love, je te pardonne et c'est plus à toi de me pardonner pour t'avoir mordu »

« Tu avais tes raisons. »

Il m'embrassa, de plus en plus le baiser prit de l'importance et toute la nuit, nous avons assouvit ce désir que nous avions l'un pour l'autre.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai, collée contre lui, et un sourire s'étira sur mon visage. Je voulais me lever, m'habiller et aller dans la cuisine prendre une poche de sang mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un me retenait. Je retournai sur le lit et il m'enlaça tendrement.

« Rome, Paris, Tokyo... » me murmura-t-il

« Tant que tu me prends avec toi, tu m'emmènes où tu veux, quand tu veux. »

Satisfait de ma réponse, il m'embrassa et nous descendîmes dans la cuisine. Elijah nous attendait mais n'était pas seul. Rebekah était là elle aussi. Elijah et moi les laissâmes seuls et nous partîmes aux écuries.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une dose pour le remède. Je le veux plus que tout et le fait de ne pas s'en servir pour Elena et me le dire, je t'en suis reconnaissante. Je ne m'interposerais plus contre toi, je voulais que tu le saches. »

« Always and forever, petite sœur. »

_Du côté de Elijah et de Caroline_

« Merci dedonner une chance à mon frère, vous êtes la seule personne qui peut le sauver et qui le

rend heureux, merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour lui. »

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier. Tu m'as dit la vérité sur Tyler, m'a ouvrit les yeux sur Klaus,et grâce à toi, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. »

Un craquement de branche se fit entendre. Klaus se tenait devant moi, son entrevue avec Rebekah était finie. Elijah nous laissa seuls. Klaus s'approcha de moi.

« Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime, je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que moi aussi je ressens pour toi. Quelque chose de fort, d'intense, que personne ne peut m'enlever. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

« Si tu savais ce que tu viens de faire, love, personne ne l'a fait pour moi auparavant. » et nous restâmes là toute la journée, toute la nuit au contact de l'autre.

Le lendemain, je suis parti de chez lui pour rentrer chez moi. Je trouvai ma mère dans la cuisine et la prit dans mes bras.

« Merci maman, je suis enfin heureuse. Merci »

« J'en déduis que tu es avec Klaus » demanda ma mère avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, et je vais partir avec lui. Il m'emmène visiter le monde. »

« D'accord, de toute façon, tu as l'âge pour quitter la maison et je te reverrais. Et puis, tu seras en sécurité avec Klaus. »

« Merci maman, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. »

Je partis de ma chambre. Après avoir pris une douche, m'avoir changé, je retournai chez lui. Rebekah est venu m'ouvrir.

« Est ce que je peux te parler ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Je te suis. »

Nous entrâmes dans une autre pièce.

« Voilà, mon frère a changé depuis qu'il est avec toi, il se rend compte qu'il est capable de ressentir autre chose que de la haine pour quelqu'un. C'est quelqu'un qui doute et qui n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance. Tu l'as bien vu, je pense. C'est pour cette raison que je te demande de lui

avouer quand tu seras prête sûr, de lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui, les 3 mots avec les 7 lettres. » Je souriais.

« Je lui ai déjà dit. »

Elle aussi se mit à sourire. « Ok, va le retrouver. Il doit t'attendre. »

Sur ce, je partis dans sa chambre. Il était accoudé à son bureau, un crayon à la main. Sans faire de

bruit, je m'approchai. Il me dessinait encore. Je l'enlaçai et il se retourna. En une seconde, je me trouvai assise sur lui.

« J'ai eu une conversation avec Rebekah, et elle m'a dit de te dire les 3 mots avec les 7 lettres. Elle est inquiète pour toi alors je lui ai dit que je te l'avais déjà avoué. » Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et je poursuivis « Je t'aime Klaus, tu es mon véritable amour, celui qu'on se trouve qu'une fois dans sa vie même si la mienne n'est pas prête de se terminer. Tu es mon âme sœur et je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. Je veux passer mon éternité avec toi. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi, ma vie en dépend. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait peur, mais avec toi je suis en sécurité. Tu me donnes la force de continuer à vivre. »

Après avoir fini ma tirade, il m'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je savais qu'il ne me répondrait pas même s'il venait de le faire mais je devais lui dire, il en avait besoin et moi aussi.

« Moi aussi, Caroline, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

« Tu ne pourras jamais me le dire, c'est ça ? Tu veux passer l'éternité avec moi mais tu es tellement blessé que tu ne peux pas me le dire. »

« Je te le dirais un jour, je te le promets. Tu comptes pour moi et je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Sinon, ma mère me laisse partir avec toi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle acceptait mon départ, qu'avec toi je ne crains rien, elle veut mon bonheur, et qu'avec toi, je l'ai enfin trouvé. »

« Alors on part demain pour Paris, ça te dit ? »

Je l'embrassai sauvagement et nous fîmes l'amour jusqu'à que je ne fus plus possible. Autrement dit, pendant des heures et des heures. Nous devions partir le lendemain de bonne heure. Au moment de partir, il me retient, approcha sa bouche de mon oreille

« Je n'ai jamais été heureux qu'aujourd'hui. »

Il m'embrassa et nous partîmes pour notre escapade en amoureux.

Nous sommes arrivés à Paris deux jours plus tard, nous étions installés au restaurant de la Tour Eiffel, en tête à tête. Nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel après cette magnifique journée. En entrant dans la chambre, il me fit asseoir sur le lit, prit mes mains dans les siennes, plongea son regard dans le mien et me dit :

« Caroline, je t'aime. » Il semblait soulagé, je l'embrassai et nous nous sommes consumés toute la nuit, en nous déclarant notre amour.

5 ans plus tard, après avoir visité toutes les plus belles villes du monde, nous sommes rentrés à

Mystic Falls. Nous étions en route pour aller chez ma mère, Klaus m'accompagna. Il semblait étrange depuis quelques temps, je me demandais ce qu'il avait. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait avec moi, qu'il voulait rompre, et reprendre sa vie. Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi. Ma mère me vit et me prit dans ses bras. J'étais contente de la revoir, elle m'avait tellement manquée.

« Caroline, je peux avoir une conversation avec ta mère s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui, je vous laisse, je vais dans la cuisine. » Cette conversation me tracassait. Que pouvez t-il lui dire ?

« Shériff, je souhaiterais vous demandez la main de votre fille. Je l'aime plus que tout, et je ne paux m'imaginer une vie sans elle. »

« Klaus, ça fait bien longtemps que je te l'ai donnée, non ? »

« C'est vrai, merci shériff »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, tu l'as sauvée et tu l'aimes. Qu'est ce que je peux te demander de plus ? Tout rêve de parents est de voir leurs enfants heureux. À si, appelle moi Liz et tutoie moi. »

« Je le ferai, merci encore. »

« Va la retrouver. Elle doit se demander ce qui se passe, elle semblait inquiète. »

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait se dire ? Des tas de questions arrivèrent dans ma tête mais je ne savais pas quelles réponses leur donner. En regardant le fenêtre, je le vis arriver et nous partîmes pour rejoindre le manoir.

Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée, me fit descendre, me prit la main et m'emmena aux écuries. Une fois arrivée, il me lâcha la main, s'écarta de moi, prit quelque chose dans sa poche et posa un genou à terre :

« Caroline Forbes, cela fait un peu plus de 5 ans que tu me rends heureux comme personne ne l'a fait auparavant, je t'aime plus que n'importe qui, je veux que tout le monde sache que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur, celle qui me comprend et qui fait revivre mon cœur. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, je veux ton bonheur et t'offrir la vie que tu mérites. Alors, Caroline Forbes, veux-tu devenir ma femme pour l'éternité ? »

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, « Oui, Oui, Oui, Oui je veux devenir ta femme. Je veux passer mon éternité avec toi. »

Nous nous embrassâmes avec passion, puis nous sommes allés dans sa chambre.

« Je croyais que tu voulais me quitter. »

« Comment peux-tu penser ça ? »

« Tu étais distant avec moi, j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais plus de moi, que je t'ennuyais. »

« Ne penses plus jamais ça Caroline, je t'aime et l'idée de te perdre m'est insupportable. »

« Toute l'éternité alors, ? » demandai-je avec un sourire.

« Et même au delà, sweetheart. »

3 mois plus tard, soit le 22 juillet, le mariage était prévu. Ma mère, mes amis et sa famille étaient présents. Ma robe était somptueuse, mes demoiselles d'honneur aussi, ce jour allait être le plus beau de toute ma vie. La musique d'entrée de la mariée commençait. Ma mère me conduisait à l'autel. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Tout était parfait mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la personne qui m'attendait. Je ne le regardait que lui. Je savais que c'était mon âme sœur et que je ne faisais pas d'erreur. C'est tout ce que je voulais. Ma mère prit la main de Klaus et la mit avec la mienne. Notre destin était entre nos mains.

« Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union de Caroline Forbes et Niklaus Mickaelson par les liens sacrés du mariage. »

« Caroline Forbes, répétez après moi » dit le prêtre

« Moi, Caroline, je prends aujourd'hui Niklaus Mickaelson pour époux légitime, je promets de l'aimer, le chérir, le soutenir jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare. » J'étouffai un rire, la mort n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Klaus avait vu et riait aussi.

« Je peux ajouter quelque chose ? »

« Oui, allez-y, c'est votre mariage » me sourit le prêtre

« Moi, Caroline, je prends aujourd'hui Niklaus Mickaelson pour époux légitime, je promets de l'aimer, le chérir, le soutenir jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare. Je t'aime comme personne, je n'aimerais que toi de toute ma vie. Je tenais à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, te dire qu'une vie sans toi est impossible et que seul toi me rend heureuse. »

Tout le monde était touché par ma déclaration mais je m'en fichais, je ne regardais que lui. Le prêtre continua la cérémonie.

« Niklaus Mickaelson, répétez après moi »

« Je préférais le dire moi-même si je peux. » Le prêtre hocha la tête.

« Je t'aime Caroline, plus que n'importe qui, tu es la seule à ne pas se fier aux apparences, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu es la seule et l'unique, tu seras toujours mon premier choix, tout ce que j'ai fait, fait et fera est pour toi, je t'ai attendu et aujourd'hui je te prends pour être ma femme, je te fais le serment de te chérir, de t'aimer et de te soutenir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

Le prêtre reprit « Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour que Klaus réagisse. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, lui et moi avions enfin trouver ce que nous cherchions.


End file.
